


Baby Boy

by Melady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Dean Winchester, Gen, Stanford Student Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady
Summary: 今天注定是个不平静的日子。
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 兄弟粮食向，幼年Dean，一发完  
> 旧文搬运

今天注定是个不平静的日子。

Sam Winchester站在屋门口，瞪着出现在他眼前的这个小男孩，惊讶的不知道该说什么好。

面前的男孩也就七八岁的年纪，一头短的如毛刺般的头发看上去却是细绒绒的，白净的脸上星星点点的布着些雀斑。

Sam越看越觉得眼熟，他张张嘴正要问些什么，下一秒却让男孩的问话给憋了回去。

“你是谁？Sammy在哪里？”

好了，Sam现在可以百分百的确定面前这个的确是他哥没错。呃，缩小版的。

他犯愁地看向这个小男孩，男孩的嘴此时正紧紧地抿成了一条线，他手里抱着一件衣服，金绿色的眼睛一眨不眨地看着Sam，神色除了防备外还混杂着些许惊慌失措……  
等等，一件衣服？

Sam瞪大了眼睛看向被Dean紧紧抱在怀里的一件衣服，这分明就是他哥成天吊儿郎当穿在身上自以为帅气非常的（事实上的确是）那件来自他们老爸的旧夹克嘛！目光向下一转，他这时才刚刚注意到穿在男孩身上的过于肥大的牛仔裤，裤脚还层层叠叠的堆了好几层在地上。

Sam不用想也知道他老哥是在办案子的时候惹了什么麻烦才会变成现在这个样子的，不过，身体变小了是一回事，记忆随之也退回了七岁那年的光景又是怎么一回事？

18岁的Sam Winchester看着7岁的Dean Winchester一时间不知道该如何是好。

Dean却没有他这么多想法，他只是更加抱紧了怀里的衣服，手在衣服的遮掩下紧了紧。他再次逼迫自己抬起眼睛直直地看向眼前的大个子，努力抑制住声音里的颤抖，问道：“你把Sammy藏到哪儿去了？”

面前的大个子表情看起来有些无奈。他耸了耸肩，向Dean伸出了双手似乎想把他带进屋。Dean被他的动作一吓，手一松，“当啷”一声，那个一直被他紧握在手里藏在衣服下的东西就掉在了地上。

Sam看着那掉下来的东西挑了挑眉，长臂一伸便将它捡了起来。他晃了晃手里的手枪，突然间就生出几分想要逗弄Dean的心思来。Sam站直身体，挑眉看向Dean说道：“小孩子可不能随便玩这些危险的东西。”说完，Sam对着他哥——缩小版的这个——露出一个大大的笑容。

Dean被他逗弄得眼圈发红，瘪了瘪嘴一个没忍住就大哭了起来。他扔下手中的衣服扑过去捶打着Sam的腿——他唯一够得到的地方，幼嫩的手握成拳不间断的打在Sam的腿上，Dean边哭边喊道：“坏蛋！把我的Sammy还给我！”

Sam因Dean的哭喊而有些不知所措，他迅速看了看周围，发现目前并没有人因这吵闹探出头来后便手忙脚乱的一把抱起Dean回到了房间里，当然，他顺手捎带上了Dean的那件旧夹克。

Sam目前住的还是一个简陋的地下室，初到斯坦福，他的打工生活还没怎么开始，自然也便住不上什么条件好的房子。

Sam把进屋后哭声逐渐减小的Dean放在地下室里唯一一张床上，等他哭声暂歇后，Sam抓了抓头发，露出一个嘴角下撇的可怜兮兮的笑容说道：“嘿，Dean……”

Dean揉了揉眼睛，打了个哭嗝，努力把自己挪到床脚去。

Sam见此尴尬地咧了咧嘴，他蹲下身子视线与Dean平齐，努力让自己看起来更加无害一点：“Dean，嘿，dude，你想找到Sammy是吗？事实上，我就是Sammy……”Sam说到这里的时候特意微微仰头看向Dean，露出了一双那百试百灵的狗狗眼。

Dean的哭声猛地停止了，他睁大了眼睛（睫毛上还挂着点泪珠，当然）看向眼前的这个大个子，接着用一种尖细的如同小姑娘的声音喊道：“不可能！你才不是Sammy！Sammy应该是这样的……”Dean一边说一边着急地用手比划着Sammy的身形，“Sammy应该是这样小的一团！才不会、才不会……”Dean说到这顿了一下，似乎在思考怎么说，接着下一秒他就脱口而出，“Sammy才不会是你这种大脚怪！”

说完后Dean自己似乎也吓了一跳，他微微瑟缩着，时不时地用眼睛偷瞄几眼面前的这个大脚怪。

奇怪，这个大脚怪好像真有点像Sammy。Dean歪着头咬着大拇指想着，接着他忿忿不平的鼓起了脸颊，他的可爱的Sammy怎么会长成这样一个大脚怪？他是吃了激素长大的吗！

Sam看着眼前这个Dean多变的表情不禁笑出了声。他拨弄了一下挡在眼前的头发，微微笑着坐到了床上。  
“好吧，Dean，”Sam说着却没有看向Dean，他望向灰暗的天花板，嘴角噙着笑意，“要怎样才能让你相信我是你的Sammy？”

Sam等了一会却没有听见任何回答，他转头看过去，发现Dean正一脸纠结地看向他，小脸皱成了一团。

Sam失笑。自小就作为幼弟被兄长照顾的他从未在Dean的脸上见过这样的表情。在Sammy的面前，Dean永远是那个大哥，那个Winchester家的长子，坚强的、可靠的。但却从来都不会是一个孩子。

Sam垂下了眼帘。想到离家前和Dean的那一场争执让他的胸口闷闷的。他闭上眼睛将自己摊在床上，让整个人陷在模糊而又温暖的记忆里。

“我六个月的时候，妈妈Mary在一场大火中丧生，爸爸在那之后也无心再管家中琐事。可以说，我是被大我四岁的兄长带大的。

“那时候的很多事因为年纪太小我都记不清了。不过，他总是会在我床边轻声哼着The Beatles的Hey,Jude哄我入睡。

“明明自己的个子不够高连厨具都够不到却还是每天踩着小板凳给我做饭。不过说实话一开始他做得煎蛋的确挺难吃的，我当时就跟个小婊子一样对他哭闹了好久，最后他还是给我重新做了一个比最初的那个好吃的多的煎蛋。至于那个被煎得焦黑的煎蛋？我当时没有注意，不过想来应该是被他吃掉了吧……”

Sam说到这时突然笑了一下，他微微侧过头看去，发现Dean已经不知道什么时候蹭到了他身边。

“你真的是Sammy？”Dean瞪着他问道。

Sam点了点头。

Dean坐在床上歪着小脑袋想了好久，才苦着脸勉勉强强地算是接受了这个事实。“天啊，Sammy我到底是怎么把你养成这样一个大脚怪的？你是吃激素长大的吗？”

Dean伸出白嫩的小爪子揉乱了Sam搭在额前的头发，接着又在Sam木然地注视下伸出两只小爪子拍了拍Sam的脑门，掐了掐Sam的脸颊，最后又把脸凑了过去盯着Sam的眼睛看了半天。

“嘿，Dean，你在干嘛？”Sam哭笑不得地看着他七岁大的兄弟对他“上下其手”。

“你真的是Sammy！”Dean尖叫道，而这让Sam觉得他更像一个女孩子了。

“是的，我是你的Sammy。”Sam说完就觉得这句话真是娘爆了。只希望Dean恢复后不要记得这些事才好。

“那个小小的Sammy？”  
Sam点点头。

“那个留着女孩儿头发的Sammy？”  
Sam顿了一下，点点头。他翻了个白眼。

“那个爱吃早餐麦片的成天哭哭唧唧像个女孩儿的小混蛋Sammy？”  
Sam顿了顿，这次总算是没点头。他翻了一个比刚刚大的多的白眼，说道：“Dean，听着，你不能……”

不能怎样？Sam没说出来。他看着七岁的小Dean听都没听他说的话一咕噜也躺在了床上，躺在了Sam颈边。Dean伸出孩童纤细的手臂有些笨拙的抱住了Sam的脖子，趁Sam还没反应过来的时候在太阳穴上“吧唧”亲了一口。孩子柔软的嘴唇让Sam连日来的压抑心情一扫而光，他放柔了目光看着Dean正要说些什么，却看见孩子仰起脸一脸灿烂明快的笑容对他说道：“不过没关系，就算Sammy是个小混蛋我也依然爱他！”

Sam的呼吸一窒。  
他翻了个身把小小的Dean抱在怀里，脸埋在Dean的颈窝里。Sam声音闷闷地问道：“那如果Sam是个大脚怪呢？”

Dean露在外面的眼珠转了转：“那我会踹他的屁股告诉他绝对不可以长得比我高。”Dean说道，“不过，我还是会很爱他。”

Sam把脸埋进他幼小兄长的脖颈处，呼吸颤抖着。与此同时Dean感觉到有什么湿热的液体从Sam的脸上滴落下来顺着衣领流进了Dean的衣服里。

真是个娘唧唧的小姑娘。  
Dean想到，不过他并没有说些什么。他就只是把手伸到Sam的脑袋上，埋进他柔软的发丝里，像小时候安抚Sam一样一下又一下地缓慢地梳理着Sam的头发。

Sam收紧了手臂。、因离家去上斯坦福而产生的怒气与怨气在积压了几个月后终于在这一个晚上烟消云散。  
Dean从来都不会丢下Sam的。  
Sam一直都知道。

“认真的？”狭小的地下室里爆发出一阵大笑，“天啊Sammy你可真是一个娘唧唧的小姑娘！”

“闭嘴！Dean！”Sam满脸通红的背过身去，他早该想到Dean不会丢失这段记忆的。

该死的女巫！该死的巫术！

“Bitch.”

Sam回过头去，看见了他哥泛着笑意的金绿色的眼睛。  
他耸了耸肩。

“Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ps.其实最后两句想表达的就是——Dean说就算你是个小婊子我也爱你，Sam亦然。


End file.
